Lonely Road
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: It is said when you experience a traumatic event in life, it can change your perception. Sometimes its for the best, and sometimes….its hell on earth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:** Once again I don't own nothing. So I tested this out first, to see how people would react before I posted it here. So I hope you like this sort of thing. Like to thank Jessie, and Mona and Laurie, as well as Luke for listening to me complain. ;) Same thing goes to Arden as well, for reading it over and again listening to me._

_You can some what blame this fanfic from watching to many "Sixth Sense, and Frighteners to Stir of Echoes." This fanfic has been sitting in my data banks, haven't really messed with it, then watching those movies sparked my muse and I wanted to start up on it._

_This one should be fun though I think if I keep up with it and keep my muse alive. I have another fanfic following behind this one, and its going to be a mammoth just by what I want to do with it…anyways enough of my useless babbling! Enjoy!_

_Spoilers: Takes after More Monsters._

_P.S. If you see any spelling mistakes, pretend there not there!_

**Chapter 1**

To die, that is something every human being will think about in his or her lifetime. It can be the scariest and hardest thing you will ever have to do. No matter how much money we put into it, try and alter our bodies to look younger, trying to cheat death mentally. But, we all still will eventually end up six feet under. It sucks actually to be one second alive talking, the next your worm fest. The only thing you are comforted by is if you believe in God and Heaven. An after life sort of speak, but if you don't, all you have to look forward to is nothingness, you just simply don't exist anymore, and how can you be happy when you think that?

But then there are some that die and never go to were ever they are suppose to, they miss the train sort of speak and all they have to do for eternity or however long the are there, is to try and scare the hell out of the living, if they can do it. But for the most part they are ignored, as people continue to carry out their pitiful lives not realizing the dead that walk around with them.

Most don't remember how they died, just that they are now in fact deceased and can't communicate with those that they loved in their lives. But for the ones that crossed over but were brought back from the brink of death it can change something in them. Open a door and allow them to see life in a whole different prospective.

Some tell relatives they saw ones that had passed on previously, others tell about heaven and what they had experienced, but there are a few that come back that are even more special. They see stuff that others are blind to, that would probably never want to see in their lifetime, are able to now see those that use to walk the earth but now are stuck in limbo. You can either embrace it and accept it, or fight it. Which one would you choose? Both are going to be difficult, but always in the back of your mind you will always know, your life is completely and utterly different to the previous one you use to live. Something that is never easy to accept, no matter who you are.

* * *

"Hey Guys." It only took a second for Bosco to connect that voice to register what that could mean. Only a few times in their partnership has Bosco ever had to hear that voice, and it was the 'holy shit we are about to be killed,' and as he turned around to see what was going on behind his back, he saw the AK-47.

It wasn't him thinking, it was him reacting as he pushed Faith down to the floor as the bullets began to spray throughout the waiting room. He felt pain as his body immediately reacted to the assault of the bullets tearing into him, creating holes that are not meant to be inflicted on a human body.

He remembered waking up for a second, with the doctors talking in such alien language it was hard to understand what they could possibly be saying, so he figured it was okay to go back to sleep, and then he didn't know anymore.

"Moe..come on Moe."

Bosco knew that voice, he knew it and yet he could barely put his finger on it. He shouldn't be hearing that voice his self-conscious thought, it couldn't be because that was his brother. His brother been, but he refused to allow himself to go any further on that reflection.

Slowly but surely he opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again.

"Damn man, its to bright in here."

Mikey snickered, and a part of Bosco almost wanted to cry. He wanted to hear that so badly, to hear his brother laugh, to hear him just talk. You really never know how much somebody means to you until there gone and you can't tell them all the stuff you'd put off, saying you had the next day, or the day after that. People tend to think in years, not days, or even hours, it would be harder to.

Opening his eyes slowly this time Bosco looked up at Mikey who was just standing there with the biggest grin on his face as though he'd won the lottery and was spending it on a hooker fest. Putting his hand out, Bosco grabbed it and picked himself up.

Mikey looked different, and it wasn't some big changes to him, it was tiny things that made him a different man, or soul or whatever Mikey was now. His hair wasn't standing widely anymore; it looked nice and combed, as though he had taken the time to wash it, which he rarely ever did. A sparkle in his eyes now that wasn't ever there, he now looked generally happy, all that life had done him wrong had been washed away and nobody could hurt or touch him ever again. He was pure as could be, the way he was born before life took him and turned him upside down.

"Your not suppose to be here." Mikey said this with now a smile that made Bosco want to smack him now, just take his hand and hit him upside the head to knock it off of him.

Bosco blinked his eyes slowly in confusion as it now was written all over his face, not understanding the meaning of this, if he wasn't suppose to be there, then why was he there? That made no sense really, was he meant to be in hell? Had he really screwed up most of his life to belong in hell, that he wasn't rewarded to be in heaven?

"No, you don't belong there, and you don't belong here either, not yet at least." Mikey saying as he read his older brother's thoughts, not wanting him to think that he belonged in such a dreadful place, Moe didn't merit that kind of damnation.

Looking down, somewhere Bosco couldn't see, Mikey looked up a little worried now but a light smirk came to his lips.

"Late like always. When it is your time I'll be waiting right here for you, so long Moe."

All the things Bosco wanted to tell him, say that he was sorry that e allowed him to be killed that he didn't protect Mikey like he was suppose to, or just say he loved him, nothing would come out. He was falling, that's all he knew, and he couldn't stop it. He was skydiving without a parachute and then he felt his entire body jerk and then blackness and he knew nothing else.

* * *

The doctor looked at the monitor as the slight beeping sound made it through the room echoing off the walls, a nice sound to hear when the machine had just registered his heart had stopped and the patient had tried to slip away from them.

"Come on, let's get him stable, I don't think he can take another heart failure."

Working hard they continued on with the delicate surgery, watching his readouts very carefully, nothing would be worse then to lose the patient now after they gotten him so far all ready. It was well into the night when they finally had finished and were sending him to the recover room to rest and hopefully and eventually would be able to wake up.

As the doctor threw the bloody rubber gloves into the trash and took off his gown that was to covered in the officer's blood he watched as they wheeled him out and shook his head. A part inside the back of his mind was nagging ferociously and he wondered, had they done the right thing? It only be a miracle if that man could walk, talk, and do the same things he once did, a miracle because that man wasn't going to be the same ever again.

(Few Weeks Later)

Bosco heard talking and this talking wouldn't stop; it would halt for a few moments as the person collected their thoughts and then it would start right back up again. He wanted to tell them to rest a bit, they sounded anxious and almost tired, but he recognized that voice not even sure why but he did, and it soothed him. With his eyes still closed, he tried to bring up his arm and tell them to stop, but when he gave the command, nothing. Not even a twitch. 'Great,' Bosco thought 'now my own body hates me.'

A slight panic began to welled up into him, why wouldn't anything move? He had to figure this out, so he tried just his eyes and they slowly but surely began to crack open. At first it was hard, trying to take in all the light that he had kept shut out for so long, but as his eyes began to register objects that before were shaded dark, he realized there was a woman sitting in front of him.

He recognized this woman, but not sure where he had seen her. She looked tired, and lonely and a hint of being scared was behind those woman's eyes and for some reason Bosco wanted to comfort her. He never got the chance; because the minute she noticed he was awake she began to shower him with kisses and yelling for the doctor to come into the room.

In his haze he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on and then it was like a ton of bricks had hit him all instantly, all the images had swarmed back into his head. He'd been shot, he could have died, no he did die. Did he? It was like a dream, a very hard dream to try and explain to somebody but you know deep down that it couldn't have been a dream, or so you hope it wasn't. Bosco knew he had talked to Mikey, or maybe he just made Mikey up?

He really didn't have much time to contemplate this any longer because the doctor walked in, and began asking him ridicules questions that he didn't want to answer. Was he comfortable? Hell no he wasn't, he was laying in a hospital bed feeling like the mummy with all his wrappings on him, he couldn't go up to go the bathroom on his own free will and his entire body was tired and hurting. Now really, what kind of question is that anyways, are you comfortable? Bosco let out a small laugh in his head but on the outside he was showing a complete blank face.

Bosco tried to concentrate but it was just getting harder and harder to try and to stay awake and listen to the doctor and his mother, he felt so tired but something caught his attention outside of his door way, a really disturbing image. Even as his vision began to blur and darken around the corners, he could see this man was jabbering away about something only God knows what, but the thing that was wrong was this man was bleeding all over the place and nobody seemed to be paying him any attention. It wasn't like he was there, nurses walked right on by him as he dripped his life's essence all over the place and all Bosco could think was, what in the hell was wrong with these people?

He tried so very desperately to speak out loud about this, trying to tell them something was seriously wrong and this man needed medical attention. But the energy had spent just keeping his eyes open, was gone and he slowly but surely drifted away again.

The doctor and Rose looked down at the officer and then walked out of the room, not seeing the man Bosco had tried so very hard to get them to pay attention to, he wasn't there. That same man had been brought to Angel of Mercy and died there in the ER. Apparently when he walked out into traffic the car had won the round.

TBC….

Hoped you like a story like this. If its been done sorry, …and later ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note**: Well I was very happy to see that people really liked the idea of this. This chapter was really fun to write, and I tried to find all the mistakes. So forgive me if you find any, and if you did,….ignore them there just in your head ;). Once again, thank you **Rebel Jess (Jessie)** for helping me out, and singing off and then resigning back on hehehe. Thanks again for all those that responded, and here is the new chapter! _

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Guys."

Bosco could hear Faith's voice, could feel her desperation. One moment he was standing up the next he was looking up at the ceiling of the hospital. He watched as the men walked in and shot Cruz in the head, her body jolted as her life was taken away. Then Davis was next, not even getting a chance as his blood splattered across the wall and he slid down to the floor lifelessly. Faith screamed and then Bosco looked over to see her fall to the ground as her hand curled in, as she died right there in front of him.

Then a man with a ski mask came up to him and cocking the gun and pointed at him. "Your next."

A scream ripped from Bosco's throat, brought him out of the dream world, which he thought was his true realty into the actual real one. His chest was heaving like he had just ran a huge marathon and his fists were clenching the bed sheets as perspiration soaked his body.

It took a few moments for Bosco to calm his body down; trying to tell himself it was just a stupid dream. Everybody had told him this would happen after he had been shot. It was a natural occurrence to be haunted by the fact he'd been so close to death, knocking on the doors of heaven itself, and then brought back. For Bosco it didn't happen until he was back in his apartment and no longer having his sleep interrupted by nurses checking up on patients every few hours.

Checking the clock and seeing that it was close to the actual time he had set the alarm to, he threw the covers off and decided he best get up and about. As he stepped up out of bed he felt a bit of dizziness strike him and a headache beginning to form at the back of his eyeballs.

Walking to the kitchen to see if he couldn't find anything to eat, which he was sure he could because his mother had the day before stocked his fridge for him. She didn't want her boy to be starving when he woke up. But it didn't take him long to decide he wasn't hungry and scratched that plan out.

The next was to go to the couch and crash there till he actually had to get ready for work, and that wasn't for a few more hours. As he lay down and picked up the remote he thought about how enthusiastic he was ready for work but he was also worried about how people would treat him. He didn't want people thinking he was a different cop that he wouldn't be able to handle a situation because he was having flashbacks from being shot.

Turning on the TV and began watching the news, even though his mind was on other things. He never did tell anybody about the man he saw in the hallway from when he first woke up. Bosco thought for sure it wasn't a dream, or that he made that man up in his mind. He was rather scared to tell anybody about it, for certain they put him in the asylum for it. So he just kept it in the back of his mind, wondering about it from time to time.

His thoughts changed quickly when his headache sent a blaring pain through his entire head. Having just enough of it he climbed back up and walked to the bathroom. Opening up the cabinet and grabbed the Advil he didn't take long to pour some into his hand and put water into his small plastic Dixie cup. He put the pills onto his tongue and then gulped the water throwing his head back to make it easier to swallow.

Thinking about it for a second and deciding it didn't clench his thirst, he refilled his cup. Eyes still closed he put the cup to his lips and threw the tiny amount of water into his mouth as he then opened his eyes and looked at his reflection and all the water came spitting back out as he saw a woman standing behind him.

Spinning around quickly, he found that nobody was there and his eyebrows came down in confusion. 'What the?' He was so sure he had seen somebody standing there. Bosco walked out of the bathroom, trying to locate the person he had seen but didn't have any luck. "Maybe I'm really losing my mind." He said out loud.

Hearing the T.V. he went and shut it off then walked back to the bathroom to start up the shower. Closing the door behind him, he quickly lost his clothes and jumped in. The water quickly warmed up his body and as he stood there soaking, the headache was soon forgotten about.

Bosco then shut the water off and grabbed the towel hanging from the rack as he then wrapped it around his waist as the water continued to roll off his chest and hit the floor. As he opened the door and stepped out and the heat escaping the tiny bathroom, he could hear the TV was on.

He stood there for a second very hesitant to go into his living room, knowing damn well he shut that TV off before he went into the shower. Bosco's heart beginning to start to pound, he slowly moved into the room. He peeked around the wall, barely putting his head around the corner, something he did on the job to not be seen but see everything in the room. The room was completely empty and he felt somewhat stupid for acting so skittish.

Going to the table where the remote sat, doubt began to plague his mind as he now wondered if he truly shut it off. Ultimately deciding that something was wrong with his remote and it needed to be fixed, he reached down and hit the power button again watching as the television turned black. Bosco put the remote back on the table and saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Turning quickly this time he found himself stepping backwards for there sat a little boy on his couch. Bosco was scared to react for he didn't want to frighten the little boy, but he wanted some questions answered. How the hell did this boy get into his apartment, and why was he sitting in his living room?

The TV turned back on surprising Bosco, making him turn and watch as the channels quickly flipped and stop. Cartoon Network was on as Sponge Bob's irritating laughter filled his tiny apartment room.

Going back he saw the little boy was now gone and he stood there trying to comprehend what just had happened.

* * *

Bosco had decided after the incident in his apartment that he should try and clear his head. So quickly tying up his laces on his tennis shoes and throwing on his NYPD sweatshirt, he locked his door and began running the minute he stepped outside. 

Ever since recovering from being shot numerous times, it been a long process of building up his strength. He had to rebuild the muscle back up on his legs so when he was chasing a suspect he didn't end up hurting himself and allowing them to get away. Bosco even had to build up on his lung capacity again, it wasn't like it was before he got shot, and so running every day he was helping himself get back into the old habit.

'I'd been stressed out,' is what he later decided as he ran along the street and made his way into Central Park. He knew that he been very anxious to get to work that day, so that caused his mind to see things that weren't there. People need to rationalize things, try to find the best explanation and Bosco wasn't going to believe he was seeing those that had all ready passed on. Just didn't make any sense.

A big ring of sweat had formed along the neckline of Bosco's sweatshirt, as did under his arms from the heat he had build up while running. Slowly he stopped his running as he began walking under the bridge as a car went overhead. Bosco always couldn't help but wonder as he walked under the bridge, if something were to happen, like the bridge collapse just as he was under it.

Beginning to not like where his mind was headed he started up the jog and just as he broke from under the bridge his legs completely collapsed from under him as a cold presence ripped through his entire body. He entire form was shaking as though he been thrown into the east river on a cold December day, and couldn't stop himself. Glancing up, Bosco saw a man running exactly where Bosco had been jogging, with a gunshot wound in the back. The man turned around and gave a half smile, and then turned back around continuing his jogging and leaving Bosco to just stare in amazement.

* * *

Boscorelli had never felt so popular as he walked into the Precinct as people congratulated on his return to work. But as he put on a half nod and smile, he found himself nervous as hell as he expected any minute he'd counter some kind of being like he had since he woken up that day. But everything was going without a hitch and as he responded to those asking questions, he still found himself ready for anything. His nerves were so shot he was scared he wasn't even going to make it through the day. 

Finally making it into the role call room he sat down in the last row and let himself take in a deep breath. 'Its okay, that thing in the park, there an explanation just have to find one,' he thought as he again tried to rationalize the situation.

As people began walking in, he titled his head downwards a little so as the officers began to pile in hoping they wouldn't notice him. Going on that they would be to involve in their own conversations that they were holding with other officers, or getting mentally ready for the night they wouldn't start up on him and welcoming him back. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate it, but he wanted to be treated normal. Bosco wanted to pretend it never happened even if his scars proved other wise.

Hearing somebody sit next to him heavily, he glanced over to see Tyron Davis Jr., and gave him a tiny nod. They all ready had their reunion in the locker room, no since repeating it.

Lt. Swersky walked in and everybody began to quiet down as Swersky put the papers up on the podium and started the role call.

"First off, I'd like to welcome back Boscorelli," Swersky holding a soft smile on his face as Bosco look around as the other officers turned around beginning to clap as Bosco could only do was give a tiny wave and said thanks. Swersky waited till people settled down and then began into the speech as he told them whom they should look out for, and places to stay away from that were under surveillance.

Bosco always wanted to fall asleep in this part of the role call, as it always seemed to drag on with pointless stuff. His eyes had been traveling around the room trying to find something to occupy his mind on when he came back to Swersky he found that another Lt. was standing next to him. 'Funny, he didn't remember hearing the door open.'

The man was standing with his hands behind him, jaw line tight as he held his head high as he looked down on the officers in the room. For Bosco it reminded him a lot of the drill Sergeant's, while he was in the Rangers for a few years.

Leaning over to Davis he then whispered, "Who's the new Sgt?"

Davis's eyebrows shot up and then went down in confusion as he looked up at where Bosco was looking. Then he smiled, "That's a good one, had me going."

Bosco at first didn't know what to say to Davis's response, wondering if this was some kind of joke. When he looked back up, the Sgt., was now glaring at him, as though he was upset that Bosco was being disrespectful to Swersky by talking in the middle of his speech. Letting his eyes travel back down to the table, for a few seconds as he felt the eyes on him, he then let them go back to Swersky and he found the Sgt., was now gone, disappeared.

* * *

To say Bosco was not happy to be partnered up with Sully on his first day back would be an understatement. Both decorated officers, both senior officers, and both seeing things in a completely different view and how to handle situations. It seemed neither could agree on a topic of conversation either, so therefore silence was winning, which was driving Bosco up the freaking wall. Bosco was half tempted to start an argument with Sullivan, just so it would give him something to do. 

Bosco then let his mind wonder, if it been better just to be stuck with the new kid, 'what was his name?' Then he remembered it was CT's son. Bosco some what felt bad for the kid, it never helped a cop to have a family member in I.A.B., always assume they are spilling information about what you do on the job. Then again, he heard that Finney's father had died so it really didn't matter anymore.

Catching a glimpse of Sully, Bosco then put his eyes in front of the car. He was pretty shocked that Sully allowed him to drive in the first place. It seemed that man was so anal about driving; he never let anybody have a chance. Bosco couldn't figure out how Davis survived working with the man. Bosco more then expected for Sully to pull seniority over him when he said he would drive. But instead Sully stood there for a second as though he was contemplating something then simply said, 'OK,' and handed the keys over.

Checking his speed and letting off the gas just a hair, he glanced back up. His heart skipped a beat, as there standing in the middle of the road was a kid staring at the car that was bearing down on him, like a deer caught in headlights. Quick reflexes Bosco turned the car hard and slammed on the breaks, jerking the occupants in the car, but saving the kid.

"That little son of a bitch." Bosco spoke out loud, pissed at the kid for being stupid enough to be playing out in the busy street. Getting ready to get out of the car and kill him with his own bare hands after saving his life, Sully voice stopped him.

"Please tell me what the _hell _was that for?"

Hand on the handle of the door; Bosco sat there and then turned around and glared at Sully.

"Are you that blind you didn't see that stupid kid in the middle of the road?"

"Unless you're seeing ghosts Bosco, there was nothing there."

Bosco wanted to scream when Sully said this. He felt like his mind was exploding, or that he was slowly going insane and nobody knew it but him. 'This had to be some kind of prank!' But that was just ridicules thinking there, because it would be insane to think that Sully and the kid set him up on purpose.

"Are you okay?" Sully's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Why?" Bosco asked defensively.

"Well, your pale as a sheet, last time I checked it's not a healthy color on most."

Bosco sat there for a second trying to think of some kind of nasty response but all the events that had transpired that day were having an effect on his mind and body. "I'm fine….do you wanna drive?" At first Bosco couldn't wait to get this day over with, now all Bosco wanted to do was get back in his bed and pretend this entire nightmare of a day, never existed.

Sully didn't question it as they both switched from passenger to driver, almost looking like they were playing Chinese fire drill as Bosco slammed the door shut. He looked in his rearview mirror as they pulled away expecting to see the kid, but the only thing Bosco saw was an empty street. He let out a sigh, as he just closed his eyes and hoped whatever was happening to him would just go way.

**TBC….**

_I think its safe to say, Bosco is losing his mind ;)! _

_Hope I was quick enough for you guys, and here is my shout out to you guys!_

**Radioactive RaccoonyKadyann****, Saskfan, wapps921stormy-raina****, katier67, **

_Once again, I'm happy to hear that you like the idea behind this. Horror and suspense, is my favorite type of movie ;) so I understand! Glad your liking it and thank you again for replying! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **_Wow, it has been quite some time since I have updated this story, hasn't it? Quite frankly I had no intention of picking this story up, though I wanted to I just found no reason to. But I was working and my mind started to wonder, and for some reason it came to this one. I guess because we are setting up for Halloween (work in retail, welcome to my hell) and thus why it probably why I wanted to work on this. It has been about 7 months since I actually published a TW story, since Ransom and I'd like to say thank you to those that reviewed it. I can not tell you how much it means to me, and how much inspiration it gives me to write the best damn story I can possibly produce. So thank you. _

_Anyhew, thank you **Jessie (Boscogirl)** for reading the ending and giving me your opinion, I value it so much and I can't not express what it means to me so thank you! _

_As for any mistakes, it's best to ignore them because they do not exist if you believe it real hard hahah. _

_P.S. to those who reviewed last chapter, here the shout out! _**CrazyDisaster, **ArodLoverus2001 _(thank you two (hugs)_

**Chapter 3**

To say that Bosco's first day back on the job was hell on earth, would be putting it nicely. Ever since the two incidents, the first one being in the 55th Precinct, the second one on the road Bosco was ready to commit himself to the nut house. He was pretty sure that they could give him medication to solve this little dilemma he was having, but then it all boiled down to actually admitting he was seeing ghosts. If that's what he wanted to call them.

Then again Bosco never really believed in stuff like that, being superstitious or going into a dark room and saying bloody Mary in front of the mirror as many times it took to get her to appear before you. Usually when he did play that game, it was to scare the living shit out of the girlfriend playing it, that usually was the highlight of his night. But it seemed now he was the bunt of the joke. Just when he would find himself getting a little bit comfortable he swore he saw something out of the corner of his eye, the hair on his neck would then stand up, as then the hair on his arms would follow suit. It happened so many times while being in the squad car, Bosco was surprised his hair went down at all.

Paranoid would be another word to describe his night back on the job. Any time they were called to a scene, he half expected to start talking to somebody that nobody else could see and make a complete fool of himself. Luckily that did not happen, and ever since the dramatic stop in the middle of the street he had not seen anybody that looked, out of place.

Few times Sullivan tried to get him to talk, or he would make a comment but like most of the time their talking was very limited and a lot of grunts and nodding of the head was about as much as you got out of either one of them. Bosco was convinced now that if Sully did not think he was stable for the job before, that little scene with the invisible boy had probably left no doubt in the senior officer's mind. Then again he could careless what Sully thought of him, it has always been that way and it probably continue till either one of them was dead.

As their shift slowly ended, Bosco found himself not wanting to go back into the Precinct. He kept thinking about the old Sgt staring at him with malice in his eyes. It was a look he could live without ever having to see again. Bosco was pretty immune to those that gave him dirty looks or thought his antics were not the best police methods to apply to certain situations, but that Sgt had made him feel like a little kid. No worse, it felt like that Sgt was looking right into his soul and seeing him for everything he was, and quite frankly he was not ready to feel that kind of weight being bore down on him.

"Bosco."

Bosco had not realized he was still sitting in the car lost in thought when Sully had noticed he was making no effort to climb out of the squad car. Keeping the door ajar he looked in, getting the other officer's attention.

"You coming in or you doing a double?" He asked Bosco.

Shaking his head no, Bosco collected his things and got out of the vehicle and quickly made his way up the stairs without much of a side-glance at Sullivan. Bosco did not need to see the look that was louder then words, and that was 'what the hell is wrong with that guy.' He had seen it before when the panic attacks started happening to him and he thought he could control them like he could control everything else in his life. He was a very prideful man and did not feel he needed help from anyone or anybody, it was happening in his own mind so how could they help him?

Quickly making it to the locker room he opened the door and stepped in hoping he would find people in there, but it was completely vacant. He walked around the locker room a few times, glancing around to make absolutely sure nobody would sneak up on him that including real life people and, the other beings that he had been encountering. When he was satisfied he walked back to his locker and sat down on the bench. Taking his pointer finger and thumb he then rubbed his tired eyes and then reopened them half expecting to see a person standing there to scare the shit out of him yet again, but he was being left alone.

He opened his locker and began taking off his uniform, slowly but surely he was back in his civvies the only thing missing were his tennis shoes. He sat back down to start lacing them up when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around jolted back and ended up falling off the bench and slamming into his locker making a loud crashing sound. There standing above him was the large Sgt that he had seen in the role call room, his eyes boring into him. Bosco could feel his heart had literally skipped a beat as the man began reaching down for him and Bosco was frozen, his mind was screaming him to run hide, do anything! But his body had betrayed him completely. The only instinct he was capable of doing was to shut his eyes and will it way. When he felt another hand on his shoulder he shuddered and tried to back up even more but found he was backed up as far as he could against his locker.

A soft voice could be heard and his name was being called and slowly but surely he opened his eyes and saw Faith kneeling over him, concern etched all over her face.

"Bosco…are you okay?"

Beginning to quickly glance around he looked for the figure that had frightened him so but the man was nowhere to be found, and the only two people were himself and his partner, Faith Yokas.

"I uhhh." He was lost for words. There was nothing he could say to make her believe him, and not only that, what could you say? His eyes traveled down as he felt his heart began to try and steady itself after pumping fast from the fear that had coursed through his very body at seeing that Sgt standing over him.

"Here let's get you off that cold floor." He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. Beginning to straighten his clothes purposely avoiding Faith's eyes. She continued to study him, making him feel like a little kid again and she was his mother.

Finally bringing his eyes up he shrugged his shoulders, "thought I saw something, you know how that goes." He then upped his eyebrows and then turned back around to put his foot on the bench and lace up his shoes that he had not gotten to.

"Well I just wanted to welcome you back, I did not think you were going to be back so soon." Faith said still watching Bosco, not entirely sure what to make of Bosco right at the moment.

"Neither did I, but you know me…can't keep me down for very long." He finished with his shoes he then moved to his locker closing it and grabbing his duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Turning back around he stared Faith as she spoke.

"No that is true. I was hoping we get to work again pretty soon…..like old times."

Bosco nodded his head, "That would be nice. I think Sully would thank you himself."

Faith smiled, "I take it did not go as well?"

"It went like it always goes, Papa Sully can I turn on the sirens, Papa Sully can we go to eat now?" Bosco spoke with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Then again the ride along with Sully could have gone a lot worse, they definitely seen worse days.

Laughing she then added on, "I bet. Well I'll say something to Swersky I bet he'll be cool with that."

"Sounds good,…see you tomorrow then." Bosco walked by Faith and left the locker room, his eyes nervously glancing around the station the entire time.

Faith watched Bosco's retreating back as he had left the locker room and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Faith could still hear the edginess in his voice and his body language showed he was tense. She had been friends with him to long and partners with him, to not notice something was wrong with Maurice Boscorelli. She was not so sure what to think about his explanation. If anybody he was the most scarred by what happened in the hospital, not only did he lose his brother in the same day he was all most killed himself. That could drive anybody insane. What more then anything, she was fearful Bosco had started up his panic attacks and was convinced he could handle them, just like he thought he could control them the first time. Like she always did previously she would watch her partner, and if she would have to she would save Bosco from himself.

As she walked out of the locker room with her thoughts up in the air she felt a cold breeze go from her head to her feet. Crossing her arms to attempt to regain warmth, she wondered where that had come from. Little did she know, the Sergeant that Bosco had seen in the locker room had walked right through Faith, causing the chill in her body.

----------------------------

Bosco kept one hand on the wheel while the other was keeping his head up by resting his arm on the window. His mind just kept going over the events since he woke up in the hospital bed at Angel of Mercy. Maybe when his heart stopped a few times and they had to revive him, that little lack of oxygen to his brain caused something. Or the drugs that they had pumped into his body to keep him stable during the surgery had him believing he was seeing things. He realized that kind of rationalization was beyond ridicules and he might as well give up and just go with it.

'But if it effects my line of work, I am going to have to tell somebody.' Then he decided against that, he really did not want to end up in a mental hospital with some crazy guy next door screaming his head off all through the night. 'It's not real' he took his head off his hand and looked at the road he was on. He then took a right on the street and parked the car. Turning off the muscle car he then got out, putting his hand on the roof of the car with the door ajar he stared up at the church that seemed eerie against the background of the skyscrapers. Deciding it did not hurt to just at least step inside the holy place, he then closed his door and locked it and then walked up the stairs, and into the church.

Just like he expected he was the only one there, and slowly he walked up the aisle of the many wooden benches that were facing towards the altar. Being random he just sat in the middle and stared at the model of the crucified Jesus Christ. Letting out a low breath he then wondered how he should do this, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped and glanced up to see the Priest standing there with a gentle smile on his face.

"Troubled my son?"

"No….well yes."

The Priest made a movement with his hand and Bosco scooted over as the old man sat down next to him. The Priest stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"I…uhhh…ummm," Bosco licked his lips not sure what to say and how to explain this to a complete perfect stranger. The man nodded his head and spoke,

"It's okay, take your time you do not have to rush for I have nothing else to tend to." The Priest smiled with his gentle eyes and Bosco found himself relaxing. Closing his eyes and breathing in again Bosco found the words he was trying to search for.

"Do you believe in after life….I mean ghosts and demons?"

The Priest seemed to smile at such a question and nodded his head yes, "But of course. The Lord works in mysterious ways, as does the Devil. I believe sometimes a soul can get lost along the way and forget what it was suppose to do after it crosses over….are you believing that you are experiencing something that has to do with the afterlife?"

Bosco never felt so ridicules in his life before but at least if he were to confess might as well be somebody of the cloth. "I well….I was shot and my heart stopped," Bosco looked down as though by telling the Priest this his body ached from the terrible memory, "and I swear it was a dream but it was so real. I talked to my brother…but he had been murdered only a few days beforehand and then I saw this man in my hospital room and he was bloody and nobody would help him. No matter how hard I tried to tell them the words would not form on my tongue…and now ever since that, I have been seeing people, that nobody else is seeing….and I don't know what to do."

Letting out a heavy sigh, the weight had been lifted off his shoulders finally able to feel relief being able to confess such a horrible secrete.

"When do these ghosts appear before you?" The Priest never cracking a smile, deadly serious as can be as the man before him confessed his heart out.

Bosco thought back, trying to answer the man with the truth, trying to remember when the spirits always seemed to appear. "Relaxed, it seems. When my mind is some where else and I'm completely comfortable."

Now nodding his head, the Pastor then glanced up at the alter before then looking back to Bosco. "Perhaps talking to them might help?"

"I don't know, seems every time I realize they are before me they are gone and I am scared shitless." Bosco then winced, "sorry forgive me didn't mean to…"

The man shook his head with a gentle smile, "No need to be sorry I and I do not blame you." Then concentrating for a second the man then glanced back at Bosco and that sudden comfortableness Bosco had around the man suddenly changed. He felt a great presence on his shoulders, as though somebody was pushing him down into the bench as the man stared at him.

"Talk to them, find out what they want. Some carry messages that could help those who are not destined to cross over just yet. If you continue to ignore those that are trying to help…then God help you Son." The man was not satisfied until Bosco nodded his head, showing he understood the Priest's cryptic message.

Bosco felt the presence come off his shoulders as the man then got up and then begin walking towards the front. Bosco breathed in, his mind going over what the man had just told him. Still confused more then ever but feeling that maybe he was not going crazy after all, he glanced up to tell the Priest thank you but what he saw before him made his blood run cold.

It had not been visible before, for the way he had been facing Bosco the entire time did not permit him to see it. But now as the man walked away from Bosco he could see the ugly mass of blood and skull and missing matted hair blown away from a gunshot wound to the head. The man he had been talking to had been murdered outside of the Church a few years back when two gang members were exchanging gunfire. It seemed even in death the man did not stop trying to help those that called on him for support.

Bosco never drove as fast as he did when he left that Church. When he got home he did not even bother to take his clothes off as he threw himself onto his bed. He curled up and placed the pillow over his head as he closed his eyes hard, wishing and praying this nightmare would just end.

TBC… 

_Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, drop me a line I would not mind hearing from you! Thanks! _


End file.
